Into the City
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Ciel is sent into the city for a case, although he gets sidetracked rather quickly. It's unclear if he will ever solve the case, or if he'll simply make Sebastian do it.


**Author's note: Crack ship written for a contest on dA. Hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"How can I even begin to describe him? He's older than he looks, of course he's not human so that expected. He never shows his eyes, which I always fuss about. True they're the same as any other reaper's, but they're pretty none the less. He said my father thought the same. It's odd to think that my father and I both loved him. I think that proves he's old. Sebastian gets along with him, which means our cases get solved faster. Normally Sebastian is the only one who can get him to laugh, though I've done it myself. I suppose two people loving the same man runs in the family." Ciel sighed and ran a hand over his face.

He let his hand fall and his eyes focused on the girl in front of him. Lizzie had finally gotten the tears to stop, seeing how happy Ciel was as he talked. She saw the way his eyes lit up, well the eye that was visible. She had no doubt his other eye would shine just as brightly were it not for the eye patch covering it. "You were always so loyal to me just because it was your job. To give up your image for him, you must love him." she said with a weak smile. Ciel nodded slightly, staying silent for the few moments before Lizzie spoke again. "Who is he? Who can make you so happy?" she asked.

Ciel glanced around the room before focusing back on the blonde. "It's-" he started to speak but was interrupted by Sebastian knocking on the door.

With a sigh he told the butler to enter. He walked in and bowed to Ciel and Lizzie. "I apologize if I'm interrupting, but we've received a letter from the Queen," he said, holding out the envelope to Ciel.

Grunting in annoyance he grabbed it, but didn't open it just yet. He waved Sebastian out of the room then focused his attention back on Lizzie. "I'm afraid I'll have to deal with this. Queen's orders."

Lizzie smiled sweetly, "It's okay Ciel. We can talk when you get back." she said, standing up and giving a curtsy, then exiting the room. Ciel nodded a goodbye, waiting until the door closed behind her to open the letter.

_My dear Ciel,_

_I'm afraid I must request your help with something. There's been a number of deaths in my country that I'd rather hadn't happened. Sadly they have, as such I'd request you investigated this. The victims were all working class men, supposedly killed at work. Scotland Yard believes the story, but I believe there's more to it than that. You may do whatever is needed to remove this threat from my country._

_With an ever worried heart,_

_Queen Victoria_

Ciel sighed again and folded the letter, replacing it in the envelope. He stood slowly, wishing he could have stayed home that day. The moment he left his study Sebastian join him, walking beside him. "Shall we be going into town young master?" he asked.

The boy nodded. "Have Tanaka ready the carriage." he said. Sebastian bowed slightly before walking off to follow his orders. Soon after Ciel and Sebastian were in the carriage, headed into London. Ciel briefly told Sebastian what the letter had said, then gave him orders to find out every employee that worked with the victims and if they had any grudge against the victims. In the mean time Ciel would go to Undertaker's parlor to ask about the bodies.

By the time they arrived Sebastian had already left, simply jumping out of the carriage. Ciel exited the carriage, idly telling Tanaka to wait outside. Walking into Undertaker's parlor alone was something Ciel had grown used to. He scanned the room, watching to see if Undertaker was hiding somewhere. It wasn't until he felt arms snake around his waist that he found Undertaker. "My little Earl, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ciel scoffed, but leaned into Undertaker's chest. "I'm here on business. There have been several murders in the work district that the Queen is concerned about."

Undertaker grinned, tilting his head down to look at Ciel. His bangs fell away from his face, allowing Ciel to see his eyes. "Ooh, you're here to have fun then." He said before pulling away and walking over to a small table, grabbing the tea pot on it. "Tell you what my little Earl, entertain me and I'll tell you what you want to know." he said in a teasing manner.

A slight frown made it's way onto Ciel's face. He did say he'd entertained Undertaker before, but that didn't mean he wanted to waste time with his games. "This is no time for jokes Undertaker. Someone's life is in danger."

He stirred the tea for a moment before sitting down, focusing his attention back on Ciel. "You're in a bad mood my little Earl." Undertaker observed. A giggle escaped his lips, somewhat suddenly. After taking a sip of the tea he set the cup on the table and crooked a finger at Ciel, indicated he should come closer.

The boy moved slowly, never sure what the man would do. "I wanted to stay home today. I was having a much needed talk with Lizzie when I received word I had to come deal with this."

Undertaker gave Ciel a mock pout, reaching out and pulling the boy into his lap. He traced one finger across Ciel's jaw, turning his face towards him. "Is seeing me really that bad?" he asked. Ciel smiled slightly, shaking his head. Undertaker grinned, leaning forward to connect his lips with Ciel's. It was a simple kiss, just enough to make Ciel relax.

When they pulled away Ciel leaned over, curling up against Undertaker's chest. "You taste like mint." he commented.


End file.
